After The Storm RIVAILLE X OC
by valkyenx
Summary: SPOILER HEAVY Commander Irvin sends what's left of the Rivaille Team after their encounter with the Female Type Titan to find one of his "secret squads", after finding the Squad leader, what happens afterwards, isn't what Rivaille prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

"We've just received some news about Squad 00, Commander."

"Dammit, what is it?"

"They are legally dead, none have them have been found or have returned and it has been a month." What was left of Team Rivaille after the encounter with the Female Type Titan and other Squad leaders, stood in wonder, flashing each other a couple of confused looks. Whispers of who exactly Squad 00 was went throughout the room, catching Commander Irvin's ear.

"Ah… Perhaps I should tell you…" Commander Irvin sat down at his desk, opening a drawer, and grabbing a neatly-folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, seemingly to check if it was the correct one, and folded it back up.

"There was more than one 'secret squad'," He began. The room was so silent, so intrigued about these "secret squads", that you could hear the gulps of anticipation in the room. "Don't worry though, there was only two and both occurred while I was the Commander of the Scouting Legion… The first 'secret squad', Squad 0, was more of an experiment than something that would actually be considered doing every 3 years. The 'secret squads' were the top three, for Squad 0, and top four, for Squad 00, trainees two years into their training; meaning they graduated early." Many people in the room expressed faces of horror and disgust, while others labeled these occurrences as "suicide."

"We asked the soon-to-be-members of Squad 00 what they planned on doing after graduating, and all four had a clear idea and replied the same; The Scouting Legion." Commander paused and started to pace around the room as he told the story, looking into everyone's eyes as he passed them.

"You can imagine my face when they replied that, as I had been planning to make them Squad 00 ever since they came into training – reason being, one of them was strong enough to come to a close second, next to Rivaille here." Commander Irvin, again, unfolded the piece of paper that had been heating up in his clinched fist. As he passed Rivaille, he handed him the plan that was placed for Squad 00 only 4 months ago.

"She is…_was_…very beautiful," Commander Irvin pressed his lips together as he bowed his head, still pacing around the room. "And despite her small stature, being a mere 149 cm tall and weighing at 51 kg, she excelled in all courses. Though, in her opinion, her weak course would have to be hand to hand combat… Samantha den Hellige was her name…" Commander Irvin paused in front of Rivaille, still looking down.

"_Beautiful_ name, isn't it?" Commander Irvin looked into Rivaille's eyes, smiling. Rivaille noticed that his eyes began to shine and become glossy, as if he were about to cry.

"Yes, sir." _**And very familiar. But why is the Commander so upset about a soldier's death? **_Rivaille was seemingly lost in his train of thought, trying to find a face to go with her name. _**Was he romantically involved with her or something? That'd be odd though, I'm assuming she's fairly youn-.**_ Commander Irvin laughed, snapping Rivaille out of his thoughts. He was wipping the tears that had escaped his eyes, chuckling now.

"Now, don't think I was romantically involved with a trainee… She's quite young, 23 in September." _**Damn, it's like he can read minds.**_ "She just had a light to her, she was always happy and was a very powerful soldier, when fighting Titans, she would protect every person that she physically could. She cares very deeply about others." Commander Irvin paused once more, again, in front of Rivaille._** Is he trying to tell me something?**_ He shook his head in disbelief, and turned away from Rivaille on his heel. Everyone in the room stared at Commander Irvin, intrigued, waiting somewhat patiently for him to continue.

"That's enough about Samantha." He finally said. "The three men that were by her side were Esus Van Buren, grad rank 2; he excelled in hand to hand combat and the 3D Maneuver Gear, but he lacked at cutting deeply enough into decoys to consider it a kill. Xavier, whose last name is unknown, but went as Esus adoptive brother, grad rank 3; admittedly, he was scared of Titans, but overall he was average in all courses. The final member of Squad 00 was Alec Callaghan, grad rank 4; he was grand at thinking out the most efficient way to kill the most Titans, he was very valued to the team, despite his motion sickness caused by the 3D Maneuver Gear after a period of time." Commander Irvin walked up to Rivaille, grabbing his hands in a sympathizing manner.

"Rivaille, I know that after your encounter with the Female Type Titan that it is going to be hard…" Commander Irvin stepped closer to be able to whisper in Rivaille's ear. "But I would like for what's left of your team to go find them… Dead or alive." Rivaille shoved Commander Irvin away, sending him stumbling to the middle of the room.

"It's been a mon-"

"Quiet." Commander Irvin got into the position he was before and leaned over the Rivaille's ear once more. "You have to understand, that was just a _deadline_. Maybe they got lost, they could be waiting outside that gate _right now_…" A silence laid heavily on Rivaille's shoulders.

"Fine." He breathed out.

"Thank you, Rivaille."

"Corporal, we are 3 hours into the search and we haven't found anyone laying around or wondering. No corpses either."

"Just keep looking." Rivaille sighed.

"Yes, sir."

A few moments later, Rivaille spots a moving figure in the distance, not a Titan, obviously a human. Though he is injured, and the slight bouncing caused by the running horse hurts, he rushes to the wobbling person. As he is halfway there, the person falls on their stomach. When he gets there, he jumps off his horse, his cloak with the "wings of freedom" embalmed on it following him. Still standing, he turns around and sees Hanji jumping off her horse, crouching down next to the unconscious figure, placing her hand on their back.

"Their breathing and their heart rate is normal, just a tad fast. It seems like they have been wondering for awhile now."

"They are rather small; this could be the girl Commander had gotten crazy about." Rivaille carefully rolled over the uncousious body, as they were covered in blood; whose blood it was, they didn't know. Hanji carefully removed their hood and revealed their face; it was Samantha den Hellige.

"The blood seems fresh; maybe she's the only survivor from a Titan attack that occurred not too long ago." Rivaille pondered down at the girl as he began to take off her heavily, blood soaked cloak. _**It seems like she fought hard these last couple months.**_

"Commander was right, wasn't he, Rivaille?"

"Hm?"

"She's quite the looker, I mean."

"Right." Rivaille's face started to flush slightly, as he began to notice more and more of her beauty. Her porcelain skin, which was stained in blood, and her beautiful, long, sandy blonde hair.

"Please..." They heard a quiet croak from under them. "Please… get these clothes…" Samantha began to tug at her shirt and her pants. "Please get these clothes off me…" Hanji and Rivaille shared a look, then quickly looking back down at the exhausted girl.

"We'll take you back, dear…" Hanji said sympathizing and calm, brushing Samantha's bangs from her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha awakes lying down in a warm bed, wrapped in two layers of blankets. She rubs her eyes and notices Rivaille sitting in a chair next to the bed, with his head bowed down, and his arms crossed at his chest.

"You _do_ look familiar…" Rivaille thinks aloud, but quietly enough for Samantha not to wake up. He doesn't notice that Samantha is awake until she sits up, making the bed squeak with her movements. Samantha hadn't noticed that she was naked and stretched her arms up above her head, revealing her breasts the moment Rivaille looked at her. She turned her head to Rivaille and saw that he was now facing completely away from her.

"Corporal…? Are you okay?" Samantha was a bit strunken back by his body language; she had always wanted to be in Team Rivaille but felt she didn't cut it for him; plus, she had a slight "thing" for him. They had met many times before before, but only briefly and Samantha tends to be shy when she meets someone new, and _especially_ someone as handsome as Rivaille.

"Uhm." Rivaille cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine, just…here." Rivaille began to take off his uniform; he got to his white, long sleeved shirt, handing it to the confused naked girl. "I won't face you until you put it on." _**I've embarrassed him... Awh! Eh! I want to apologize, but I don't think it would make much of a difference…**_ Samantha grabs the shirt from Rivaille's stretched out arm. She puts her arms through the sleeves and begins to button it up. It was difficult to do anything in Rivaille's shirt, as he was _much_ bigger than she was and the sleeves went passed her hands.

Rivaille was peaking at Samantha as she fondled at the buttons, making her a tad bit frustrated, he thought this image was rather cute, causing a smile big enough to show his teeth to appear on his face. He hid his face once more and remembered the image before; Rivaille noticed how fit Samantha was. She was tiny, but she had lean muscle, no six pack abs or anything, but she was fit. _**Her breasts were also rather large for someone her size… **_Rivaille looked back at Samantha and was welcomed with a smiling face.

"Good afternoon, Corporal." Samantha spoke with a ring in her voice, still smiling.

"Please, dear, call me Rivaille." Rivaille moved and sat next to Samantha on the bed, grabbing her hand and kissing her middle finger gently. "Nice to meet you." Rivaille smiled. Samantha's face flushed, but she didn't look away from Rivaille.

"Actually, Rivaille, we've met before." Samantha giggled. Finally, Rivaille remembered! _**I met her when Eren went to plug the hole in the Wall. **_Rivaille looked down, remembering the moment once more. _**She was extremely shy, and giggled a lot – it kind of annoyed me, but I thought it was a bit cute… **_Rivaille was pulled away by his thoughts when Samantha laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rivaille, I just got really dizzy all of a sudden…" Rivaille lifted up her head with his index finger, examining her flushed face. Her eyes looked heavy, as if she were about to pass out any moment.

"It's fine… You should lay down anyways." Rivaille stood up, supporting Samantha by placing his hands at the upper and lower part of her back. He then gently lowered her body more and more until her head was on the pillow.

Samantha didn't go to sleep, but she just decided lay there, chit-chatting with Rivaille until she felt that she could sit up again.

"So, did you bathe me and change me?" Samantha finally decided to ask, it was a rather awkward question, but she hadn't remembered anything since she collapsed when Rivaille and Hanji found her; which was quite awhile ago now.

"N-no…" Rivaille blushed at the thought. _**Bathing her naked, wet body… Applying soap to the sponge and washing from the nape of her jaw line, to her large, perky breasts, past her belly button, to her-**_

"Well, do you know where my clothes are?" Rivaille crossed his legs; he had thought _a tad _too much about bathing Samantha. "Yeah, Hanji Zoe has them, and she is the one who bathed you." Samantha blushed, she hasn't _revealed _herself to anyone – well, expect for Rivaille who got a clear look at her breasts just moments ago.

"Don't worry too much about it," Rivaille smiled, he could tell Samantha wasn't exactly _okay_ with the fact someone bathed her while being uncousious.

While waiting for Hanji, Samantha and Rivaille begin to bond a bit more.

"So, I'm sure you know a lot about me if you spoke to the Commander before coming to see me," Samantha said, still giggling at Rivaille's story from when he was younger.

"Mhhmm… Only _very basic_ information though, such as age, name, month of your birthday, and grad rank."

"Oh, that's not a lot at all," Samantha said, kind of dumbfounded. "I would think he would say more, but I went into training in the year 844, making me and my fellow trainees the 103rd Corps Graduates – before your friend, Eren." Samantha smiled, noticing that Rivaille actually enjoyed spending time with her. His face was still red from when they both shared a fit of laughter about each other's embarrassing childhood years. She continued.

"I was 17 upon entering and 19 when graduating; my comrades were all older than me. Esus was 22 when he graduated, Xavier 25, and Alec was 21. They reminded me of my brothers that I lost when the Colossal Titan made his first appearance."

"Ah… I'm sorry for your lost," Rivaille spoke softly. He was beginning to get irritable waiting for Hanji, so irritable in fact that he didn't hear Samantha when she said that "it was okay" and "thank you for being so kind." Eventually, Samantha caught on that Rivaille didn't want to talk at the moment. _**Had I offended him when I mentioned that we have met before? Did I say it rudely?**_ Rivaille turned to Samantha after he had realized that he was staring at the door, he saw her saddened face.

"I'm sorry, Samantha – I should tell you what's on my mind…" Rivaille scooted in front of her, grabbing her gentle hands. "I'm just waiting for Hanji to come back, so we can know what to do – and we could leave without her guidance, but I'm shirtless and you're not wearing anything on your…_lower half_." Samantha smiled, relieved that he hadn't offended him. _**I really need to learn not to worry so much. He is so kind, he doesn't speak how he does to his team – he speaks with a much more relaxed and sweet voice…**_

"It's okay, Rivaille," Samantha said in her usually upbeat, sweet voice – flashing another smile to Rivaille. "I can understand your anticipation." _**She's too cute… I just want to…kiss her.**_ Rivaille began to lean closer to Samantha's sweet face; he placed his hands on either of her cheeks, closing his eyes. Samantha then copied his facial expression, tilting her head to the right. They were edging closer and closer by each second that passed by – their noses were touching now, Rivaille could feel Samantha's struggling breaths on his cheeks. Her plump breasts were gently grazing his muscular chest.

"Hello! Hell-o…" Hanji bursts through the door, carrying toiletries and a brand new uniform in her left forearm. Samantha and Rivaille bounced away from each other, facing Hanji with flushed cheeks. "Well, I can see you two have gotten quite comfortable with each other while I was gone, yes?" Hanji smiled, she wasn't too worried about it; _**Rivaille needs a sweet woman of his own anyways, it's about damn time. **_Hanji was still smiling and slightly giggling when she placed Samantha's things on the bedside table. Samantha and Rivaille were staring at her with wide eyes. _**I should've have acted on my impulses, **_thought Rivaille.

"Don't worry, Rivaille… I approve." Hanji chuckled. Samantha smiled, holding back a bit of laughter. She enjoyed being in their company, she remembered when she first met Rivaille that him and Hanji were quite funny; it was like they were brother and sister. Rivaille noticed Samantha's expression and smiled himself, bowing his head.

Hanji placed her hands on her hips, and cleared her throat. Samantha and Rivaille looked up at her from Samantha's bed. "Samantha, this will be your room, you are between Rivaille and I; Rivaille on your left, and I on your right. I reported to Commander Irvin that we had found you, he is pleased to know that you are unharmed – even after a whole extra month of being outside the walls." Samantha flashed a bashful smile, bowing her head to hide it, and then looked back up at Hanji. "Commander Irvin would like you, with Rivaille, to report to him as soon as possible – and just to let you know ahead of time, he _will_ ask you about your comrades - as I'm sure it will be troubling expriencing that again." Samantha shared a distraught look, her lip began to quiver. Rivaille grabbed her hand for emotional support, while flashing a smile and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know… But it'll be okay, I promise…" Hanji paused for Samantha to regain control of her emotions, and then continued. "So, I will see you two then, okay?" She smiled, turned on her heel, and closed the door behind her.

"Do you want me to go so you ca-"

"No, stay." Samantha smiled. _**She's a very (emotionally) strong girl… **_Rivaille smiled back.

Samantha began to unbutton Rivaille's shirt off her body slowly. _**Is she going to change in front of me?**_ Samantha left the last button unbuttoned and ran up to Rivaille and kissed him on the lips. _**He has soft lips. She tastes so sweet… like candy. **_The kiss got slightly deeper, but Samantha broke it and turned around and took off Rivaille's shirt.

"I decided to give us what we worked for before we were _interrupted_." Samantha blushed, but Rivaille didn't see, but he could tell by the way she said "interrupted."Rivaille's face got beet red the moment his eyes caught the sight of Samantha's cute butt. Samantha bended over slightly to grab her uniform. _**I wonder if she's sweet there too…**_ Rivaille felt his face get warmer, and he noticed his crouch was giving Samantha an impolite gesture at a moment like this. He could hear Samantha humming as she changed; putting on her bra, next her shirt, then her jacket. She bended all the way over for the straps for the 3D Maneuver Gear, revealing her clit, vagina and anus to Rivaille. He couldn't get his eyes unglued from her perfect little body, he stood there with a stern, seemingly calm look he usually has, his arms crossed with his right hand supporting his chin with its index finger and thumb. _**She probably views this as an innocent occurrence, and I'm over here drooling over her like a dog. **_Rivaille began to snap out of the trance Samantha's beautiful body had put on him. Eventually, after seemingly hours of watching Samantha change, she was done and turned around. She noticed Rivaille's hard cock throbbing in his pants, making her blush, but she decided to ignore it – as she couldn't do _anything about it_ right now.

"Done?" Rivaille asked, offering his arm to Samantha. Samantha took the gesture, looping her arm at his elbow as if they were a newly wedded couple walking down the aisle.

They arrived at Commander Irvin's office, by this time Rivaille's boner had gone completely down. Commander Irvin took Samantha out of Rivaille's arms, giving her a hug. A bit of jealousy came into Rivaille's heart, as he _knew_ that the Commander was able to feel Samantha's breast against his chest – even if it was a quick hug.

"Sit here, dear… it's nice to see you again." Commander Irvin smiled, "Now, you can take as much time as you need, but what caused you to take a month to come back from outside the walls?"


	3. Chapter 3

"It was late yesterday afternoon, we had noticed that we had went further than expected – when we weren't fighting Titans, we were enjoying the scenery." Samantha began. "Anyways, it was getting late, and our horses were too tired to run, so we stopped and began to rest under a tree. We decided that once the sun came up, we would travel the rest of the way on horseback…" Rivaille, Hanji, and Commander Irvin could tell what was about to happen next by the…anger, not sadness, but anger on Samantha's face. "I usually watch first, so I was doing my duty, and by this time, the boys had fallen past asleep. It was almost time for us to switch turns, and I noticed a 17 meters class running our way."

"At night?!" Hanji questioned, highly intrigued and practically breathing down Samantha's neck at how close she was.

"Mhhmm…" Samantha continued. "I woke them up quickly and almost instantly we were already trying to come up with a plan, but it was covering a lot of ground very fast, so we decided to wing it; they run away on horseback, distracting the Titan, while I use my 3D Maneuver Gear… But… I missed." A single tear ran down Samantha's cheek, before reaching her chin, Rivaille wiped it away. "My 3D Maneuver Gear hit the Titan mid back, catching his attention to me. I jumped on my horse and ran her as fast as she could go. Alec, knowing his weakness, decided to try and get in front of the Titan to lure it away from me. It worked. But not the way he had planned. The Titan stepped on him – we stopped – and watched the Titan eat our beloved friend…" Samantha sniffed, recollecting her emotions. Commander Irvin bowed his head, but Samantha decided to continue. "Then, Esus took a chance while the Titan was standing still as he was eating Alec - he only got to the Titans shoulder when the Titan swat him like a fly and proceeded to eat him as well. The Titan stood still, giving Xavier and I time to share a look, as a last goodbye, knowing that one of us was going to die next. Xavier ran up to the Titan on horseback, jumping off and using his 3D Maneuver Gear to swing around the Titan – but he ran out of gas, he had a bad habit of using up his gas to gain speed… The Titan caught him in mid air, he held Alec in his grip, turning his head to me – looking me dead in the eyes as he bit Alec apart piece by piece." Samantha shuttered, remembering the scene. "I began to uncontrollably cry, I began yelling vulgarly at the Titan, I jumped off my horse – catching the Titan at the temple with my 3D Maneuver Gear. I spun around; using what was left of my gas, cutting the Titan at the eyes, deep enough to where the upper half of his head fell to the ground, blood gushing out onto me. When I circled back around to his back, I then gave him the fatal blow, to the nape of the neck…" Samantha had finished, she felt like she was out of breath, as if she relived those last moments with her comrades.

Commander Irvin stayed silent, still looking down as before. "I'm sorry about what you had to go through. But how did a mere 17 meters class kill off your team?

"I believe it was because it was dark, it was difficult to see – especially since we remained our distance from the Titan, so we couldn't see where our 3D Maneuver Gear would hit him or _if it would even hit him at all_."

"Very well," Commander stood up, and walked over to the seat next to Rivaille. He then sat down and began to speak. "I am currently planning another expedition outside of the walls, _but _it won't be but months from now – giving time for Rivaille to heal, and giving Samantha time after her loss." Samantha and Rivaille shook their heads simultaneously. "That is all." Samantha widened her eyes to Commander Irvin, making him chuckle. "Well, Samantha – I had only begun to plan it when I had heard of your return, so that is all I have for you two now. Until I have more information regarding this expedition, I don't have anything to tell you until more information occurs or when I decide to tell you." He smiled, standing up, heading towards to door, the opening it – gesturing them to leave.

"It's getting late, Rivaille…" Samantha spoke sweetly, holding Rivaille's arm once more. Rivaille and Samantha had been walking around town about an hour after talking to Commander Irvin. "But I thought you were enjoying the scenery?" Questioned Rivaille, now standing in front of her, holding her hands, swinging them swiftly in the breeze.

"I am, it's just I don't want your back to hurt tomorrow..." Samantha said bashfully, she hadn't yet expressed how much she cared about Rivaille yet. "Well, if it does, you can just give me a massage while I'm soaking in a hot bath." Smiled Rivaille, Samantha blushed at the thought of bathing with Rivaille. _**I wonder what he looks like naked, he had seen me, it should be my turn now! **_ Rivaille and Samantha were walking now, seemingly back to the Scouting Legion castle in which they stay in.

"Want to come to my room?" Questioned Rivaille, biting his bottom lip in a nervous manner, swinging her arms again. Samantha could feel her face get warm. _**Sleep in the same bed as Rivaille? **_"Uh, sure!" Samantha heard herself say, flashing a big smile to Rivaille – making his heart flutter. _**I've done it… can't go back now…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rivaille and Samantha were changing into pajamas in Rivaille's room. Rivaille noticed how much he towered over Samantha, enjoying it a tad too much, and letting out a slight chuckle.

"What is it, Rivaille?"

"Oh, nothing…" Rivaille's smile told Samantha otherwise. Samantha just smiled back, wishing he would just tell her what he was thinking. But Rivaille had jumped in bed. She faced Rivaille's half naked body, crouch first, only in his boxers, blushing. He pats the empty space next to him on the bed. Samantha smiled and jumped on top of Rivaille. Rivaille blushes, Samantha panics on the inside, while remaining calm and blankly staring at Rivaille.

Her knees were on either side of his body, this made Rivaille slightly hard. Samantha felt this, looked down and chuckled slightly, then looked at Rivaille, who was embarrassed. Rivaille began to rock their intertwined bodies back and forth on the bed, making Rivaille's length rub Samantha's clit through her panties – making her moan softly and slightly soak her. Rivaille smiled at the pleasure he was giving to the fragile girl. I questioned slightly burned inside of Samantha, a question she was sure she knew tha answer to. She doesn't know _why_ she wants to know, but...

"Ri-Rivaille..." Rivaille stopped and combed his fingers through her hair and she hovered over him. "Have you ever lied with a girl?" Rivaille blushed, as he didn't like nor was "proud" of the answer.

"Y-yes…" Rivaille said, ashamed, he then effortlessly moved Samantha's body off from on top of him. "Oh... Rivaille, it's okay… I should've expected someo-"

"It was with one girl, but it was an "on and off" type of relationship – it was when I was a teenager, up to about your age. Then, I joined the Scouting Legion, and I had a slight developing interest in a girl, but she died when we had our encounter with the Female Type Titan." Samantha gasped, grabbing his hand, sympathizing Rivaille's pain he must have felt – as she too, knows how it feels to lose someone you care for. Then, he continued. "But I can honestly say, I haven't felt like this for someone, it may sound cheesy, but… _it's true_. With my teenage lover, it was lust, with all the hormones going ramped, and with Petra… it was a developing crush." He leaned over and hugged Samantha and the harder it was to hold back emotions of grief and happiness at the same time; he began to hug her tighter. This feeling was new to him, _love_. Samantha then looked at Rivaille, and gently pressed her lips against his. His heart fluttered more and more as the kiss deepened. They began to play with each other's tongues, and giggling when doing so. Rivaille caught himself tugging Samantha's short night dress above her head, revealing her plump breasts to the cold room, hardening her light pink nipples. Rivaille broke the kiss for a moment to take off his shirt and instantly went back to kissing Samantha as deeply as before.

Samantha was now hovering over Rivaille as before, her breasts pressing against Rivaille's chest. Rivaille broke the kiss, and tugged at Samantha's panties. Samantha gave him the "okay", now with Rivaille sliding Samantha's white panties past her knees. Samantha blushed as Rivaille turned her on her back, making him on top of her, with her legs spread at his throbbing cock. Rivaille pulled down Samantha's panties completely off her body and began to suckle on her clit, making her squirm and kick her legs slightly. _**This feels so good, I can't breathe. I've never felt anything like this. This feeling is so foreign to me. **_Samantha could feel Rivaille's tongue enter in and out of her at a rapid pace, making pleasure build up inside of her. Rivaille came up, satisfied at how much he pleasured the young, virgin girl. A thin line of salvia and bodily fluids was connected to Rivaille's bottom lip from Samantha's yearning clit.

Rivaille then proceeded to take off his pants, not breaking eye contact from the flushed girl whose legs were open for his entry. Samantha blushed and looked away bashfully when she saw Rivaille's cock pop out of his pants, she could see it throbbing as blood rushed through it; she then felt it upon her clit, slowly moving down. Rivaille slowly pushed the head of his cock into Samantha's entry, trying his best not to hurt her; which showed to fail.

"Rivaille…Ah…Ow, ow…" Samantha moaned, Rivaille ignored her plead and continued to slowly push his length inside of her. The sensation felt _amazing_ to Rivaille, as he was trying to hold back his cum. Samantha eventually felt some pleasure when Rivaille broke her hymen and began to thrust while halfway in Samantha. Samantha showed this by grabbing onto Rivaille's broad shoulders and began to thrust herself on Rivaille's cock. Rivaille saw that she was enjoying herself and flipped them over, making Samantha on top, and Rivaille's length going all the way inside of Samantha's shaking body; she, too, was trying to hold back all the pleasure Rivaille was giving her.

Samantha grabbed the head board of the bed and began to go in a circular motion while on top of Rivaille, making him moan loudly and repeatedly. "Ah…" Samantha huffing heavily. "… did that feel good?" Rivaille moaned softer as a response while nodding his head, with Samantha smiling down on him. Samantha began to pull Rivaille's length all the way out by leaning on the head board, and slamming her body back down, making it go inside while pleasuring her clit. She began to do this faster and faster, making her and Rivaille moan in unison. Samantha's breasts began to bounce as they were hovering over Rivaille's mouth, he then grabbed them and began to bite and suckle on her nipples.

Samantha was now riding Rivaille's body the fastest and hardest she could, Rivaille smiling up at her and moaning here and there. He hadn't told her but he had came inside of her when she began to ride him, but he saw how much she enjoyed the closeness of them making love and decided to let her keep going. Samantha began to bounce at a high pace, moaning louder and louder, eventually she was so loud it was as if she was screaming; Rivaille held her hips down as he felt a creamy liquid trickle down his cock. Samantha then got up and cuddled up next to Rivaille, panting.

"Rivaille…" Samantha said giggling and blushing while she twirled Rivaille's hair around her finger. Rivaille smiled at her and saw that she was closing her eyes and he too began to close his eyes.

Rivaille opens his eyes and sees Samantha hovering over him with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, sleepy head." says Samantha, hugging Rivaille.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Rivaille then kisses Samantha's cheek.

"Want me to cook you breakfast?"

"Actually, I was thinking that we eat out today, you know… like a date." _**Date.**_ This word made Samantha blush, her and Rivaille were… _together? _Samantha was interrupted from her day dreaming when Rivaille questioned with a "hm."

"Oh! Y-yes, I would love to, Rivaille!" Samantha hugs Rivaille again, making him chuckle while hugging her back and combing her hair. Samantha and Rivaille break their hug and get ready for the day. They venture out of the Scouting Legion HQ to head into town, with Samantha stopping at every flower and tree she sees, enjoying the beauty of nature. Rivaille thought it was cute, but thought if they kept this up, they would be there by lunch time; he ran up behind Samantha, crouching down. He stuck his heads in between her thighs, picking her up with his shoulders – her giggling all the way up.

"Rivaille! I was looking at the flowers!" Samantha protested, still giggling as Rivaille's hair tickled her legs.

"It's okay, we can look at them when we come back later." Rivaille said, turning his head around to flash Samantha an assuring smile.

They arrive at the small diner just in time, they are then seated at a booth as they are offered their menus.

"And for you, ma'am?" asks the waiter, watching Samantha scroll her eyes up and down at the menu.

"Uhm… I'll just get what he said." Samantha says smiling bashfully. The waiter then walks away, leaving Rivaille and Samantha alone. Samantha and Rivaille chit chat as they wait for their drinks and food and after some time, later, it all arrives – but on a big plate, so they could share.

"Oh, yum!" Samantha exclaims as Rivaille beings to dig in.

They leave the diner hand in hand and begin to go back to the HQ."Did you enjoy yourself?" Rivaille asks, smiling as he sees Samantha patting her now full belly."Mhhmm.." Samantha smiles sheepishly. As promised, Rivaille watches as Samantha enjoy flowers and tended to them. While Rivaille decided to go use the restroom, Samantha walked off to go enjoy the shade of a nearby tree was it was almost noon and the heat was beating down on her. Rivaille returns and sees she's not there, he begins to panic once he calls her name and she doesn't respond. He runs into the nearby field of tall grass, and then sees Samantha fast asleep beneath the tree next to him. He slowly picks her up and sits down, lying against the tree and then lying Samantha on his chest. He wraps his arms around her small waist and watched her sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

**4 months later**

"Team Rivaille, today you will go outside the walls – to risk your lives for mankind…" Team Rivaille has added some new members, Samantha beginning one of them – and acts as a co-leader alongside Rivaille. "…your main objective is to learn anything you can about the Ape Type Titan that has been spotted only recently and only briefly climbing over the wall. You are dismissed." Commander Irvin has decided not to use a big army of Scouts, as they plan not to _kill_ the Ape Type Titan – but only observe it from a distance or as close as they can get without it spotting them.

They head out through the gate, the inhabitants of the district making a path way and follow behind them as they each one-by-one leave the walls that have kept humanity peaceful for 107 years – well, until 5 years ago.

"Samantha, do you have the lay out for formation?"

"Yes, Corporal." Rivaille and Samantha kept their relationship professional while in their line of duty, though everyone could see that they were together (or have heard them from nights before) – making some people feel awkward as they know about it, yet the two of them seem to want their relationship private, which isn't the case at all. "…and I'll be in the middle of the formation, in front of Eren who will be no more than a horses' length behind me." Samantha finishes giving everyone orders on where they will be placed in the formation, looking up at Eren, ensuring he understands. Though it's small, they will be spread out roughly 1 meter from the person next to them.

"Eren, even though the objective isn't to attack – but when needed, we are counting on you to turn into your Titan form as quickly as you can, okay?" Samantha says to Eren, as she had noticed Eren was rather confused on why she would need to be protecting him. "You are sort of like, a plan B – if something drastic happens, we want you to take action – plus, you are a _huge_ threat to Titans, making you their main target." She then flashed him a smile, catching him off guard, as he is _too_ comfortable with Rivaille's unapproachable attitude. _**I wonder what she sees in Rivaille… She's super nice and quite beautiful too. **_Eren ponders at this as they begin to jump on their horses and ride out further away from the wall.

"Titans up ahead, sir!" Not long after Samantha's chat with Eren, a group of 5 Titans were moving across Team Rivaille's trail. Rivaille stops, and wait for the Titans to walk across; desperately hoping they don't notice them – which was rather odd. Rivaille usually kind of enjoyed fighting Titans, but since Samantha was here… He didn't want anything to happen to her on his watch, though he was well-aware that she could fight well. _Rivaille thought too soon._ One of the Titan turned its head towards the wall, looking above them and then notices them. The titan begins to move towards Team Rivaille, leaving the other 4 Titans on their way, _thankfully._

"Corporal!" yells Samantha, catching Rivaille's attention. "What are we waiting for?" Samantha continues. Rivaille doesn't answer, as the titan begins to gain speed, Samantha uses her 3D Maneuver Gear – nearly giving Rivaille a heart attack as she could've easily been eaten by the Titan. Samantha spins at an incredible speed, slicing the nape of the Titans neck. She stands on the titans shoulders, as it falls to the ground. Once its body hits the ground, she walks over its head and walks back into her position as if nothing happened. Rivaille turns his head and slightly scolds at Samantha, as he didn't give any orders. Samantha apologizes with a shrug and the look in her eyes.

Their venture continues for 6 more hours, with no sight of the Ape Titan. They notice the forest in the distance as the moon lights up the Earth, making it slightly easier to see. Team Rivaille decides to go inside and sleep there overnight. When they are about to head to the usual places the Scouting Legion places their supply carts to refill them/keep them somewhat safe, they see the Ape Titan looking and observing random objects that it picks up. They check for any other Titans and see that there are none, _for now_, and tie their horses to some bushes as they use their 3D Maneuver Gear to get to a branch they wish to sleep on.

"We will wake up at the crack of dawn, and observe the Titan from then on out. It seems to be weak and won't be able to move until the sun comes back up." Rivaille announces, he then swings over to Samantha and Eren.

"Samantha, you and Eren seem to be of an acquaintance." Rivaille pauses.

"Yes, Corporal." Samantha nods.

"Right, so you and Eren will stay _right here_, okay?" Rivaille assures they understand, mainly Samantha – as he knows how anxious she is to fight Titans, he doesn't want her going off when Titans notice them in the trees.

"Eren," Rivaille's voice changes. "Don't do anything you will regret." Rivaille scolds at Eren, as he gulps and nods his head. Samantha looks at him confusingly, she then stands up and gives him a hug and a slight goodnight-kiss on the cheek, which no one sees. He smiles down at her, and then swings back over to where he will be sleeping.

Samantha and Eren share an awkward glance at each other, Samantha flashing a smile and Eren expressing a rather scared look on his face as he can _feel_ Rivaille staring at him. He blushes and then turns away, scooting away from Samantha.

"Eren, don't worry about Rivaille…" Eren looks at her and then shakes his head.

"You're a really pretty girl, and Rivaille knows it – I don't want to be another guy he has to watch when I am around you." Samantha could see that Eren was stressed out, he is just a kid, he is still growing up but in the wrong place and the wrong time.

"Just… don't fret too much about it, okay? I'm your friend, though we just met – I have been in your position before, I know how you feel." Samantha says as she looks off into the distance, up towards the moon. "Rivaille can be intimidating, but he says scary things like that from the goodness of his heart, you know?" She says smiling. _**Well, I guess she would be the one to know…**_ Eren thinks, still unsure of himself. He feels out of place, he hasn't exactly made any friends with anyone of the Rivaille Team. But Samantha doesn't give up on cheering someone up when she can tell that they are feeling down.

Eren eventually warms up to Samantha, and they chit chat quietly as everyone sleeps. They begin to become tired and Samantha falls asleep in mid sentence, Eren smiles and goes to sleep himself. Samantha wakes up just a little bit before dawn, and decides to look down to check on the Ape Type Titan. _It was gone._ Samantha's heart drops as she frantically wakes up everyone will her yelling.

"Over there!" Eren yells, pointing at a large moving figure in the distance whilst standing behind Samantha. Team Rivaille drops down using their 3D Maneuver Gear, and sees that their horses are gone. A burst of steam surrounds them. Once it fades away, they turn around and see that they are surrounded, not by a forest of trees, but by a forest of Titans.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, sorry for the one day delay on this chapter, but for some reason, yesterday, the site wouldn't load, so I couldn't upload this chapter. But anyways, on to the story! _

"Eren!" Rivaille yells, as he frantically grabs Samantha's hand, but she remains firm.

"Come on! Eren can hand-"

"No, we need to help him as much as we can. He can't fight them all by himself, he will be eaten." Samantha starts to break out into cold sweats and removes Rivaille's grip from her wrist. She felt an immense need to protect in her heart. Rivaille knew she was right, but didn't want to risk her getting hurt – but he has to put feelings aside and do what is right. Afterall, she is almost as strong as him - plus, she wasn't injured like he was. Rivaille could barely fight, as the pain in his back got to him heavily.

"Everyone, we are all in grave danger. We are going into a new formation, it's not organized in any way but this one factor – one half will come with me and hit the Titans' nerves, making them fall over and Eren crushing them. The other half will go with Corporal Rivaille and attack Titans at the nape of the necks. Now, go where you wish!" She went off quickly, hitting Titans from the outside in, next to and eventually in front of Eren. Only a couple people followed, as the most dangerous job would be in the air. Samantha remained close to the ground, using her 3D Maneuver Gear at a rapid pace to cut both of the Titans' peripheral nerves in their lower calves, this allowed Eren to kill them more easily, by stepping on their necks, blood soaking his feet as he let out a yell of rage. While Samantha lead everyone on the ground, Rivaille and his half (more like 2/3rd) of the team attacked Titans from the side, coming towards Eren or bending down to get the team below them.

Eren saw the amount of numbers we were losing, and helped Corporal Rivaille; hitting Titans left and right. _**Will they ever stop coming?**_ Eren began to felt heavy, as if he were going to puke. _**Fight. **_He continued, but only got weaker as he pushed himself past his limits. Eren fell over, almost crushing what was left of Team Rivaille but instead crushed the Titans that were going to surround them.

"EREN!" Samantha yelled as she ran up to the steaming Titan. She immediately stabbed the nape of the neck, beginning to cut out Eren's sleeping, feverish body. Rivaille and the team fought off Titans that were coming towards Samantha and Eren, Rivaille frantically killing them off before anyone else could get them for themselves. He was shaking, they needed to retreat, there was no way they could keep going like this, especially without Eren. In fact, the only reason they lasted through the wave of Titans was by taking their dead comrades swords and air.

Samantha got Eren free of the Titans' corpse, halfway holding him, dragging his feet on the ground. She sat him down closely by her, and groomed his hair with her fingertips as if he were a child.

"Don't move, okay?" She knew he wouldn't reply, but felt that _maybe_ he could hear her. Samantha got her swords ready, walking next to Rivaille. They could see the next wave of Titans coming, they had just enough gear to kill them but be left with nothing if everything went accordingly. The 5 who survived shared a look as the Titans spotted them, nodding. They waited until they were deep into the forest as they were. A Titan dodged at them, sliding on the ground – Rivaille grabbed Eren, swinging to a tree branch, laying his there. Again, Samantha remained close on the ground, cutting the nerves of the Titans and Rivaille and the rest cut out the napes of their necks. _**She's going too fast, she's going to run out of-, **_Samantha fell, tumbling and sliding into a tree. Blood flowed from her scalp, over her eyes, around her mouth, and dripped off her chin.

"SAMANTHA!" Rivaille's thundering voice woke her unconscious. She got up, trembling. Her eyes caught the sights of 3 pairs of feet, slowly looking up, she saw her fate. _**Is this…it? **_She fell to her knees, bowing her head. She feels like she's going to fall over, her vision wasn't normal, the whole Earth was shaking. She felt her body being lifted up by her foot, with her arms being tugged on. Her vision went black.

Samantha had cut deep enough into the Titans' nerves that it actually severed off their feet, giving Rivaille and the team enough time to get to them even if they overlooked them by accident. When Samantha ran out of gas, there were only 5 Titans left – the 2 who didn't notice Samantha were slow and short, Rivaille killing them almost instantly as he swung over to the 3 who got away. They were occupied with Samantha, clearly hurting her as one pulled her arm and the other was pinching her spare leg. Luckily, Rivaille killed them in time with a sudden rush of adrenaline, swiftly and all at once, as they were the same height.

When Rivaille was done, he turned around and got Eren, who remained unconscious. He threw him over his shoulder, supporting his body with the arm he is swung over, crushing his lower back with the extra weight. He then laid Eren next to Samantha, who was also uncousious.

"How is she?" Rivaille asked as he grabbed Samantha's hand. Hanji was checking her heart and breath rate as she did when she first met her. She was going to be okay.

"She's not going to be able to do any ventures outside the Wall for awhile… I'm also surprised that you healed up so quickly, but she's younger, which is in our favor…" Rivaille nodded his head. A silence fell between the team as they gathered up what they had left, Samantha being carried like a baby in Rivaille's arms as Eren laid peacefully in the carrier. They had found a horse that seems to have ran away from a nearby village in the trees, and decided to use him to pull laggage carts, as well as Eren.

Rivaille murmured sweet nothings to Samantha as she was uncousious; Hanji caught this sight and giggled. She thought it was cute how Rivaille seems to have a different personality almost, when it comes to Samantha. She stared at them as Rivaille kissed her face here and there, smiled, and then looked towards the Wall.

They got back, and it seems as if all the Titans that were nearby the forest, were drawn into there to attack Team Rivaille; as they didn't encounter nor see any Titans as they headed towards the wall from the forest. They reported back to Commander Irvin and told them what they saw of the Ape Type Titan before they were blindsided. Since then. Eren has awaked but had such a headache that he was told to go to sleep. Samantha had woken up too, with Rivaille curled up next to her. She noticed the bandages around her left arm, both of her legs, and her head. The only thing she remembered was "dying" – yet she was here, safe and content, in Rivaille's arms. She decided not to move, to not wake up Rivaille and that her vision was still shaky, and focused on things Samantha wasn't even looking at. She rolled over and laid Rivaille's head on her chest and played with his hair until he woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Rivaille wakes up and looks up at Samantha, who has a smile on her face. He gets off her quickly, thinking her was hurting her. Samantha just smiles at him again, her eyes closing.

"How are you feeling?" Rivaille asks, placing his warm hand on Samantha's forehead. She smiled again and grabs Rivaille's hand, placing it on her stomach.

"Yeah… But is Eren okay?" She spoke very softly, almost too softly for Rivaille to hear her. Rivaille admired Samantha's selflessness, but felt that she should be focusing more on her.

"Yes, Eren is okay…" Rivaille caressed Samantha's face, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "He has no injury, only exhaustion from being a Titan." Samantha smiled, she had accomplished something she wasn't able to months before. A single tear rain down her cheek, Rivaille wiping it away with his thumb. He looked at her and saw that she was happy, and that she began to giggle. Rivaille smiled and kissed her the bandage wrapped around her head. He got off the bed and put on his jacket, looking back to Samantha.

"I'll be right back, Commander Irvin wants you and Eren's reports on the Ape Type Titan, but Eren is still asleep." Samantha nodded and she watched as Rivaille walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Commander Irvin…"

"Ah, yes… Rivaille, come in." Rivaille walked past the doorway and stood in front of Commander Irvin's desk.

"Samantha is now awake-"

"Good, good… We should probably hurry as I'm sure she's tired." Commander Irvin said as he walked towards the door, Rivaille followed.

"Right."

"Hello, Samantha…" Commander Irvin says quietly as he comes through the door, while Rivaille tends to her bandages, taking them off to look at her wounds. Samantha just smiles weakly. Commander Irvin grabs Samantha's left hand gently, softly placing it on his left leg as he sat down. He looked at her hand, seeing her bruised and scrapped up palm. He then turns his head, looking at her legs; her right leg was a darker purple fading into a lighter purple from the calf down. You could see where the Titan had held her leg, thus cutting off blood circulation. The Titan had cracked her bone, being the reason why her leg was so bruised and that she couldn't walk. Her foot on the left leg was also bruised, and her ankle was sprained by the Titan that was ready to eat her holding her foot so tight.

He looked up her body and saw the scrapes and gashes from sliding across the ground at such a high pace. He got to her left arm, it looked just like her right leg – swollen and purple; she had pulled a muscle in her forearm and shoulder blade by the way the Titan had been holding her. A distraught face came across Commander Irvin's face. He then looked back her face; her eyes closed and face emotionless – much like Eren's.

"Samantha." He says softly, separating Samantha from falling into a heavy sleep. She moans as a response, as she had been woken up. "What did you witness on your venture?" He continues to speak with a soft voice, afraid that speaking too loudly would give her a migraine. Rivaille scoots and chair close to the bed, and holds her hand to his lips – continuously grazing them side to side against her soft hand.

"It had intelligence…" Samantha breathed in after her sentence, as if it were painful to speak. "Eren and I stood up later than every else… Just talking about our lives before and after the first Titan attack to the Walls… And we all saw that it was looking through our stuff... So, it too can move in the night…" Rivaille was happy at how well she was speaking, he was glad to hear her voice again. He hadn't heard it in so long, and he missed it accordingly.

"But… When we all woke up, at dawn, none of us bothered to look and see if there was any Titans roaming around at the bottom... And I didn't worry about it in my half-awake state… So, I made no commands... Which is unfortunate…" Samantha felt guilt as she felt as if she caused many comrades to die; everyone just jumped down so quickly and was so focused on that damned Ape Type Titan…

"Don't feel like it's your fault," Rivaille spoke up, in a somewhat angered voice. "We didn't see the Titans… It was as if they appeared out of… _nowhere_." Rivaille realized what he just said, pausing, stretching out his sentence. _**Could there be others like Annie? Could they be inside the Walls like she was?**_

Rivaille was now getting Samantha ready for her bath, he went into the bathroom – running the tub just the way she wanted it – between lukewarm and hot. She has remained naked since arriving back from the venture, as Rivaille didn't like seeing her in pain as he helped her change in and out of clothes. He went back into the room, and saw Samantha sitting at the edge of the bed, ready for him to carry her into the tub. She flashed him a smile as he flashed one back. He went over to her and wrapped his left arm around her back and his right at the bend of her knees. Her breasts jiggled with each step Rivaille took. He placed her slowly into the tub, her bottom touching the base of the tub first, then her legs and then her back.

She laid her head back against the wall as she sunk into the nice water. She closed her eyes and Rivaille began to massage her feet. He went on her awhile, but stopped as he felt it would be better to massage her while in the tub – at a better angle. He began to undress – taking off the straps of his uniform for the 3D Maneuver Gear, next his white collared shirt, then his white pants, and finally his boxers. Rivaille looked down and was kind of surprised that he wasn't _tempted _– he was just glad Samantha hadn't notice what he was about to do. He bent over the tub, grabbing the edge with his hands for support, and placed each foot beside Samantha's. He picked up her feet over his head so he could sit down, revealing her small entry for a second. He placed her feet in his lap, covering his cock with an extra towel so it wouldn't disturb her or give her the wrong idea.

He felt that they, as a couple, had a healthy sexual relationship – sometimes she was submissive, other times not, which surprised Rivaille, since she's so shy when it comes to sex and even Rivaille on occasion. He felt it was time to settle down, and just enjoy each other's company; they have plenty of fun, so they should have plenty of relaxing, and _loving in a different way_, too. He notices that they moved pretty quickly in their relationship, _buuutt…_ neither of them could help it – the attraction was definitely there. And it wasn't like they were strangers; they talked for hours, covering their whole life story to each other – even the things they usually never tell anyone.

They had met before, but as said already, briefly. But many times, they have worked together, though not in the same team. Rivaille had the eye for her, but one day, he didn't see her again and he just _forgot _her. But Rivaille set that aside and just enjoyed the fact that she was his now. He began to kiss her feet to tickle her, to see if she had fallen asleep. She giggled, making Rivaille smile – he continued to his her feet, gradually moving up her body. He kissed her ankles, switching legs to kiss her injured ankle. Samantha giggled and felt some of the pain melt away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS SPOILERS; I AM CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA. THIS CHAPTER REVEALS WHO THE FEMALE TYPE TITAN IS. PLUS SOME OTHER THINGS THAT ARE REVEALED AND BECOME NEW PROBLEMS IN THE MANGA. READ AT OWN RISK.**_

"Rivaille… Don't mind me asking, but what all did w- _I_… miss while I was outside of the walls?" Rivaille and Samantha were sitting on Rivaille's (their) bed, Samantha had just finished attempting to walk, along with the help of Rivaille supporting her body from behind. It no longer hurts to change, except if she stretches her arm too far; for example, when she tried to brush her hair this morning by putting her arms over her head, it locked as it cramped up.

Her walking had improved and swelling had gone down tremendously, it didn't cause her pain when Rivaille supported her weight by slightly lifting her up like it did last week – proving that Hanji was right, her young age is in their favor along her healing process.

"Well…" Rivaille began; it seemed so far away yet so close. It felt as if everything happened years ago, when really, it was only the beginning of this year. They were now in beginning of fall, the leaves were just now starting to fade into their new colors and the Female Type Titan attacks and capturing happened in the spring.

"As you know, the capturing of a fellow soldier… Annie Leonheart or the Female Type Titan… Afterwards, a squad leader was eaten by the Ape Type Titan – thus, leading us on the venture we had a week ago. They told us that the Ape Type didn't kill the squad leader himself, but took his 3D Maneuver Gear. And now… We have some other news." Rivaille paused.

"The church had been keeping a secret about the walls… There are Titans _in _them, who are alive but are unable to move because of the lack of sun. Along with that, the wall is breached." Rivaille's voice had changed to a more serious, stern voice from the "story-teller" voice he had before. Samantha sat in shock, her mouth slightly opened and her eyes widened.

"Well… I'm going to help." Samantha finally spoke up, along with her facial expression softening back to normal.

"I know you are – you're injured and I am too, we will be keeping guard of the old-man priest; making sure he doesn't escape our sight."

"No, I want to help fight Titans."

"How do you expect yourself to fight when you can't walk without my help?" Rivaille's voice got angry; _**I wish she would understand her condition… She's almost able to walk; she can wait to fight just a little bit longer.**_

"I just… I don't want to lose anyone else…"

"I don't either; understand that I don't _undervalue_ human life and neither does anyone else – which is why everyone wants you to just be with me and watch the priest… Okay? They have nothing to lose, we are the strongest; humanity's hope." Samantha nodded and kissed Rivaille's cheek, at the corner of his lips; acting as an apology of getting him flustered. Rivaille replied by moving his head as she kissed him, making her lips press against his.

Rivaille stood up, holding Samantha's hand as he circled around the bed.

"We have a meeting today, I have a feeling it's because Commander Irvin _knew _you would object to just guarding an old-man." Rivaille spoke with a smile on his face and a smile in his voice as he lifted Samantha up from the bed, cradling her as a baby like always. Rivaille walked out into the fresh air; it was a nice day, the sun was shining but it wasn't necessarily hot out, which was helped with the slight breeze.

"Rivaille," Samantha separated Rivaille from his view-sighting with her gentle, angelic voice. "You don't have to carry me all the way…" She giggled. Rivaille then placed her on her feet and supported her with her arms wrapped around his left arm. They walked together in unison, enjoying their quiet time together before they had to begin their duties. They purposely took longer than usual to get to Commander Irvin's office, taking the long ways around the district and walking at a slower pace.

They arrived to the meeting roughly 30 minutes late, but no one mentioned it. They could see that Samantha and Rivaille were just enjoying themselves; they had all picked on couples within the Scouting Legion, but one half felt that Rivaille needed love along with finding the relationship cute and the other half was just scared if they said anything, Rivaille would punish them accordingly. Many didn't understand how a girl as angelic and kind as Samantha could be with a guy as rough and strict as Rivaille – but I guess it goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Glad that you two could make it." Commander Irvin smiled, patting Rivaille on the shoulder then sitting down in his seat; as if he had been _waiting _for them to arrive. Samantha noticed this and blushed, embarrassed – Rivaille reassured her by kissing her on the top of her head, as he was still supporting her as she stood as straight as she physically could.

"As some of you may know," Commander Irvin began, his voice thundering through the room. _**Natural born leader, I'd say… **_Rivaille thought. "Wall Rose has been breached."

It was the dead of the night, many were tired and struggled not to fall asleep as they stood in front of Commander Irvin himself. Commander Irvin assigned people their positions and afterwards they were dismissed, Samantha, Hanji, and Rivaille were the last ones in the room.

"You three will be in the carts, with the supplies – along with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the priest – who will be guarded by Samantha and Rivaille." All three nodded, and were sent on their way.

They were all gathered at the cart, Samantha being supported by Hanji, as the awaited for Rivaille with the priest. Samantha looked over at Eren, who (thankfully) was unharmed – though he was still weak. Samantha was startled; she hadn't noticed Mikasa in his shadow. She then remembered how she practically lived to protect Eren, and felt a relief come over her as she smiled at them, slightly bowing her head towards Mikasa. Mikasa's eyes widened, _**why is she smiling at me? I expected her to be like the shortie she's with…**_

"Don't fret, Mikasa…" Samantha broke the cold silence that hung in the air. "I'm nice." Samantha flashed another smile. Mikasa awkwardly smiled back, Eren turning his head looking at her, confused.

"Mikasa… It is okay, she's like you… She protected me when we went on our venture outside of the walls to study the Ape Type Titan." Eren whispered to her, relaxing Mikasa. Eren turned to Armin, seeing if he felt uncomfortable around Samantha. He seemed fine, more than fine actually – just a tad too deep in thought.

Rivaille arrived with the priest, gun in his right hand being covered with his travelers' cloak. He saw Samantha as he turned around to the back of the cart where everyone was. He smiled, kissing her cheek – not taking his eyes off the priest. Eren watched as they shared their quick moment, feeling awkward and embarrassed for watching – turning his cheeks a light red color.

"Eren," Rivaille spoke, making Eren jump. "Aren't you going to get in?" Samantha finished Rivaille's sentence, they were all in the cart, awaiting for their journey to the breach in the wall to _begin_.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So, here is the start of chapters being posted on Saturdays, as we all are about to start school. Just thought I would let you guys know here instead of another note, but anyways - **THIS HAS SPOILERS IN IT AS WELL.**

- valkyenx

_**20**** hours after the Titan sighting**_

"What are we suppose to do now…?" Armin breaks the silence that had been in the air since the beginning of the travels to the breach in Wall Rose. "Wall Rose got breached all of a sudden and now I… I don't know anymore what we should do." Armin continued.

"Even if we managed to deliver Eren to the frontlines, I doubt it would change anything anymore…" Eren and Mikasa bowed their heads, Eren closing his eyes. "And why do we have a priest from the wall cult with us?" Hanji looked up, with sparks in her eyes.

"Ahh, that… You see, we're friends with Nick now…" Eren, Mikasa, and Armin looked up, confused; while Samantha's and Rivaille's heads remained low, Rivaille holding his gun at the priest. "He knew about the Titans in the wall but he has been keeping silent about the amazing fact. I have no idea why, but he seems adamant about keeping that secret to himself. Apparently, the members of his sect also know a lot more things about the wall." The young teenagers' eyes widened.

"Huh?! What the hell?!" Eren stood up, shouting at the priest, grabbing his collar.

"Ugh…" Mikasa put her arm at his stomach, pushing him back, following his body. "Stay put! The after effects of your formation aren't gone yet." Eren gripped himself, Mikasa holding him as he curled into his knees.

"I was going to ask some other sect members, but he decided to come with us out of free will. The situation has changed, so it seems after he had witnessed all that happened… He's been having doubts if he should still follow the rules… so he wants to see the real state of affairs with his own eyes…" Eren, Mikasa, and Armin shared a shocked face, Eren relaxing from his outburst just seconds ago – Mikasa letting go of him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…" Eren spoke quickly. "It's just… _weird_, you know? If you know something, please just tell us! What can be more important than preventing total annihilation of the hum-"

"I wonder about that." Hanji thought aloud, cutting Eren off. "The pastor looks like an understanding person to me… that's why I think, that _maybe_… _just maybe_… there might be a cause more important than preventing the downfall of humanity…" Pastor Nick bowed his head, unable to confirm or not if Hanji's speculation was true or not.

"Well, from where I stand…" Samantha spoke, lifting her head up; Rivaille copying her movements at the sound of her cute voice attempting to be serious. "This one has some guts, but what about the other fanatics in the sect? I doubt that _all _of them can boast this kind of willpower." Rivaille pulled back the clap of the gun, making an unforgiving sound of what Rivaille was preparing for ahead of time, Pastor Nick glancing his eyes down at Rivaille, sweating some.

"Oh well… There're lots of ways to make a person talk…" Rivaille spoke with a ring in his voice, and sure enough, there was a slight smirk on his lips.

"I may be useless in combat right now, but I sure as hell can keep tabs on one person." Everyone looked at who said what, it was a girl voice but it was unfamiliar in tone. Rivaille looked past Pastor Nick and saw Samantha, looking down once again, but with a new look on her. _**I had forgotten that she's a strong soldier… she wants to fight just as bad, even more, than I do… after taking care of her and loving her, it's just cute to hear her talk like me, maybe we aren't so different after all… **_Rivaille chuckled at his thoughts, Samantha turning her head to look at Rivaille. She blushed slightly, realizing she let her thoughts out her mouth unknowingly.

"You're rubbing off on her Rivaille… But Samantha, go on? I had been wondering what you have been thinking… After all, you're one of humanity's strongest soldiers – I'd like to know your input on the situation… As I can tell, you're quite frustrated about watching Pastor Nick." Hanji spoke with a smile, Samantha still embarrassed, even though it wasn't anything to _really _be embarrassed about.

"Never mind that…" Samantha spoke, trembling over her words. "What's that in your hand, Hanji?"

"Oh, this? This isn't your ordinary rock, you see. It's a piece of the Female Type's hardened skin that was left behind." Everyone looked up.

"Eh?!" Eren and Armin spoke in unison. "It didn't disappear?!" Armin continued.

"Nope! It got cut off of Annie's Titan body when we tied her with ropes… Unbelievable, but it didn't evaporate and it didn't disappear. It's kind of delayed because of the Ape Type Titan research, but we had been doing extra research on her and this is part of it…" Everyone nodded their head understandingly. "And I had an epiphany – when I compared this piece to the broken fragments of the wall, the crystal composition and structure turned out really similar. In other words, the wall itself was made by the Colossal Type Titans who became its supporting pillars." Hanji noticed that Pastor Nick bowed his head, _**could my theory be right? If so, then… I think I know how to plug the breach in the wall!**_

"So it's really… just like Armin said." Mikasa spoke slowly, surprised. Eren looked over at Armin, sharing Mikasa's face.

"Ah! Then-"

"Wait, right there!" Hanji jumped up quickly and placed her hand over Armin's face, covering his mouth – catching everyone's attention with the sudden quick movements. "Allow me the honors to say it, Armin." Hanji sat back down, removing her hand from Armin's face.

"As it is now, it's going to be difficult to plug Wall Rose, right?" Hanji paused, looking at everyone with a slight smirk – she had an amazing idea… And it involved Eren.

"Because they're no boulders huge enough, but what if… _the transformed Eren could plug the breach using the Titan ability to harden their bodies_?" Eren looked down thinking of how he could even do that, _**I've never hardened my skin before… Can I even do it? How does it "work?" **_

"Plugging the breach with my body?!" Eren shouted at a whisper, causing Rivaille to look up, intrigued.

"The material properties are identical… So after you undo your transformation, what will be left is a Titan carcass that won't evaporate." Hanji paused, looking down at the hardened skin of the Female Type Titan.

"What if it could actually be possible? That's what I've been mulling over for awhile now, you know…" Hanji expressed a distraught face, realizing how _kind of _silly her plan sounded. They don't even know if Eren has that Titan ability.

"I think it's well worth a gamble." Samantha spoke up, catching everyone's attention again. "And if we could use that repeatedly, then even our chances of conquering Wall Maria will look brighter!" Everyone leaned into her, Rivaille smiling – _**She always knows how to find a bright side to things… **_

"The basic approach we use today required Scouts to bring a lot of raw materials. So there was a need to have a lot of staff and to plan the supply routes, any progress could only be made if there were supply stops along the way… That's the approach that would take 20 years to come into fruition. _But _if the need to bring supply carts is discontinued, then I believe it may be possible to make a route to the Shiganshina District."

"I see," Hanji began, taking Samantha's thoughts into serious consideration. "With a small group, we could make it to Wall Maria in no time."

"How about we carry _that _operation at night?" Samantha included. Hanji got the spark back in her eyes once again.

"At night…?"

"Yes, because Titans can't move at night. I'm aware that the light of torches isn't enough for them to be able to run at full speed, but even if it slowed them down, I think that a small group has a high chance to make to Wall Maria before dawn." Hanji stared out into the distance, and then bowed her head to look at the hardened Female Type skin again, gripping it.

"Even though our situation is as desperate as ever before… _there's still hope_." Hanji smiled, cries began to build up in her eyes.

"Yes… Only everything rests on the gamble that Eren would be able to plug the wall." Eren's eyes widened again at the thought.

"I doubt he can give us a solid answer, _but_… do you think you can do it? Eren?" Samantha flashed him a smile as he looked up from his thoughts, his eyes still wide as before. Everyone's eyes were on him, the tension began to build as he softened his look.

"Ye-"

"It's not about if he _could _do it or not," Rivaille jumped in. "He _has to_." Rivaille turned his head to Eren, looking him in the eyes from across the cart.

"_Do it_… _You must do it_, _you have no choice_." Rivaille spoke in a stern, yet somehow desperate voice – though he was still calm, blunt, and unapproachable as always.

"You're aware of the situation we're all in and what's at stake here," Rivaille continued, standing up to Eren who was sitting – catching Samantha's attention. "At this point, the Legion can't do anything other than to do their damnest… So… _Make sure you succeed_." Whatever "desperate" tone was in Rivaille's voice earlier was surely gone now. He sat back down, looking at Pastor Nick and then to Samantha, who he smiled at swiftly as she was somewhat wide-eyed as well as Armin and Mikasa.

"Yes, sir!" Eren shouted proudly, making Rivaille smile and bow his head once more. "I will plug the hole in the wall without fail!" He continued more quietly, still at a shout. "_Without fail_…" He repeated, this time more to himself in a strong whisper as he clinched his fists. _**The ability Annie used… It has to be something that's possible for me to do, too… She could so, I should be able to as well… **_


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm fed up with not knowing what the hell is going on!" Eren seemingly shouted at the world, gripping the key around his neck. Everyone looked at him from the corner of their eye, Samantha quite inspired by his outbursts, was looking at him dead on. Her father was a psychologist, he asked her many times to organize his books when she was younger. Secretly, she would read through them, up until _**that day**_.

Her mother was cleaning up as Samantha and her brothers finished lunch, when they all heard a yelp and the crushing of bones. Her father had been working out in their garden for a while now. The garden had gotten bigger; there were many things to eat and many things to look at. They all gather outside, Samantha in front of everyone, witness the fate of her father first hand. She couldn't stop staring as mother rushed to him as he was under the boulder. _**Where is this from…? **_Samantha slowly turned her head, witnessing the Titans swarming in. A jumping Titan landed on the roof in front of the garden, seeing mother and then Samantha and her brothers.

"Mom!" Her brothers yelled over and over, Samantha noticed the Titan looked at her as she was staring it down. She felt a rush, turned around, and picked up her brothers and ran towards the inner gate. Normally, this would be hard, as they lived closer to the outer gate – the gate that led to the outside world. Samantha, aged 16, thought that the Titan hadn't got too far into the District. But soon to find out, she was wrong. Eventually, the weight of her brothers got to her, she lost her balance and fell – skidding her body across the ground, her brothers tumbling over.

Some smaller Titans got Samantha's youngest brother, still on the ground, Samantha backed up with her palms, tears rushing down her face. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her mouth was open, but nothing would come out. She sat there and watched as her brother tried to run away, but was eaten by a larger Titan. The Titans started walking towards her, she backed up on her palms some more, she was half way up – ready to run. She paused, she didn't want to leave, her brothers had died in her care. Her father and mother were probably long gone now. _**She was alone… Why die alone when I can die here… with my family? **_

She was hit from the side, next thing she knew, she was in the air. It was a Scout. He had black hair, and a slightly paler complexion than most. She realized how close she was to the inner gate when he dropped her off at the entrance, there were only a couple people walking in at a time. _**They must be preparing to close the gate soon… **_She decided to walk in, despite what her heart wanted to do; die. She realized she didn't tell the Scout thank you, but as she turned around, he was already flying away.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

Eren was still in a fitful rage, it was like he was whispering to the key – yet he was yelling, his voice was loud, but croaked over time. It was like no matter how much he yelled, it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

"First… I will plug Wall Rose… Then, I'll plug Wall Maria, and after that… _the basement_." He paused; Mikasa and Armin could hear his heart beat against his chest.

"If what my old man said about every answer being there is true… Then, there should also be some clues to his whereabouts. All the answers… _are there_. When I reach there, I will finally learn where I should direct my anger…"

"Hm?" Hanji looks up, everyone copying her movements.

"The Hermiha District. We're almost there." Samantha speaks in a low tone, full of relief. She is still eye-balling Eren at the corner of her eye, whose still looking at the key.

"This is our stop, then. This is as far as we can go with the Pastor." Rivaille says as he gets off the cart, pointing his gun at Pastor Nick as he holds Samantha's hand as she too gets off. Pastor Nick follows after Samantha and stands in between them. "I'll leave everything to you. You're the members of the important squad chosen by Irvin, after all." Rivaille keeps his stern look as he turns to Armin, scaring him.

"I trust you get your role, Armin? Keep coming up with ideas with Hanji like you do."

"Yes, sir!" Rivaille then turns to Mikasa, who stares back just as coldly as he does.

"Mikasa, you use your every ability to protect Eren." Mikasa's face softens.

"Yes, sir!" She bows her head. "I will…"

"I don't know why you're so attached to Eren, _but_… remember to control yourself. Don't make another blunder." Mikasa's face changes back to the cold, stern face she had before.

"Yes, sir… _I will make sure there won't be any_."

"Hey, keep walking. I don't need you getting lost and causing more trouble for me." Rivaille pushed Pastor Nick with his foot, making him stumble slightly.

"Wh-what is this? What happened?" Pastor Nick stopped again, shocked.

"What else did you expect? Of course things're not gonna be pretty and bright."

"The wall has fallen, after all…" Samantha spoke softly, finishing Rivaille's sentence. They pushed against the crowd; Pastor Nick turned his head and saw a boy standing in the middle of the crowd, weeping for his parents. He went to comfort the boy, but was pulled back by Rivaille.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" Rivaille grabbed Pastor Nick by the collar.

"Uh, I…"

"The reality looks somewhat different from the pretty illusions you pictured to yourself while in your little sect, eh? These are the faces of those whom you're trying to cast away." Samantha paused, walking in front of Pastor Nick with her arms behind her back. Facing down, and clinching her fists she stands taller in spirit than anyone around her.

"Take a good look at the faces of the people who lost their homes; they're feeling really anxious and insecure right now…" She jerks her head up, placing her dagger like eyes in the face of Pastor Nick. "But suppose your wishes come true and the lands within the walls get swarmed with Titans." Pastor Nick closes his eyes, and tries to not face Samantha.

"The last expression people will wear on their faces won't be this. The end will be the same for everybody. Everyone will be losing their lives in Titans' stinking jaws but not before getting put through the worst experience imaginable." Pastor Nick was wide eyed and staring off into the crowd as they continued walking. Samantha remained "tall" as she walked; her fists still clinched – ready to give Pastor Nick a blow in the gut. She noticed how her personality changes in her line of work, mainly because lately, after seeing children orphaned due to the Titans, she had been having flashbacks of before the Scouting Legion.

When she joined, she was very much like Rivaille at first. Not because that was who she was, but because she had gone numb – an exact opposite of whom she really was; cheerful, sweet, and gentle. She had to be tough, and tough she was. Eventually, this phase went away and she was starting to "feel" again. But one problem developed, this problem was that she held in her feelings – both sad and mad, and when she finally expresses them, they are in rage. Right now, she can _feel _the anger steaming out of her. Her whole aura has changed, and Rivaille kind of liked it. He strongly believes in discipline through pain, and thought that Samantha had disciplined herself through the lost of her family.

Which sounds cruel to most – but it never fails; after all, they are both _humanity's strongest soldiers_. The trio walks up behind Hanji and Eren standing by the horse stables.

"The lands beyond this point are Titan territory." They hear Hanji from where they stand; Samantha's face softens as she walks ahead of Rivaille and Pastor Nick towards Eren.

"Eren, are you well enough to ride a horse?" She startles Hanji and Eren; they didn't notice her swift and quick movements to stand between them. Rivaille smiles as he sees them jump at her presence.

"Y-yes, I'm more or less back to normal."

"Good, good." Samantha smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Preparations for us to use the Westside rift have been made." Rivaille and Pastor Nick show up behind Samantha, Hanji turning towards them as Samantha sends Eren to Moblit to get him ready with a horse. Samantha follows her actions, and faces Pastor Nick with dark eyes once again.

"Squad Leader, we need you to hurry."

"I'll be right with you two in a second, Moblit." Hanji walks up to Pastor Nick with her arms open.

"Well… Do you have a change of heart?" Pastor Nick remained silent. Hanji stepped closer.

"There's no time anymore! You realize that, right?!" Pastor Nick got a scared look on his face, Samantha bowing her head, her hair covering her face. Suddenly, she walked towards him, gently pushing Hanji to the side; surprising her. Her head remained low as she lifted it up slowly. Her eyes appeared behind her hair, scaring Pastor Nick even more – causing him to back away a few steps.

"Decide already if you're going to talk or not! Stop messing with our heads, making us believe you will hint us towards something when you haven't said one single word! I'm begging you!" Samantha's eyes were full of tears, not of sadness but anger.

"I… I cannot tell you anything. I expect the other members will not talk nor-." Samantha punches him in the gut, under the ribs. Pastor Nick collapsed as he gasped for air and Samantha walked away, letting her hair down out of its ponytail and taking off her travelers' cloak. She combed her hair with her hands and then proceeded to tie it back. Rivaille couldn't help but stare as he could see every curve of her body as she stretched her arms above her head. He could tell she was in pain when she did this because she did it quickly and winced as she put her arms back at her side.

"Th-this was a v-very grave d-decision for me…" Pastor Nick coughed as he began to stand up, Samantha turning around. "The burden we are saddled with is heavy. Our system of Ironclad Pledge has been existing for generations, and we can entrust the secrets of the wall only to certain blood relatives. None of us can tell you anything…" Pastor Nick pauses and looks at Samantha endearingly in the eyes, realizing she is more calmed down.

"However, I shall tell you the name of the person who can reveal those secrets to you…"

"Shifting the responsibility to someone else? And for what? To protect yourselves and your civilization?" Pastor Nick looked down, seeming to understand why Samantha is so upset. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin come up behind Hanji, listening in on the conversation.

"Yes…" Pastor Nick continued. "5 years ago, that person had been dragged into a strife between her relatives… which caused her to go into hiding under an assumed name. The girl herself does not know anything yet, but… she has the right to choose whether or not to go publicly about whatever wall secrets that are known to her. I heard she joined the Scouting Legion this year." Eren almost jumped out of his skin, as Mikasa and Armin shared a gulp.

"Her name is…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Eh…?" Armin heard himself say.

"H-her?! Of all people?!" Eren spoke as he broke into a cold sweat.

"Eh…" Hanji paused. "Who…?" She said slyly, seemingly asking Pastor Nick to repeat himself.

"Go find her; she might even know the truth unknown to even us… Only, it is up to her to decide to tell you or not what she knows." Pastor Nick paused, seemingly only talking to Eren.

"Revealing her name to you is the only compromise I can afford to make; the best shall depend on you."

"That girl…" Hanji paused, collecting her thoughts. "If she's from the 104th Trainee Squad then that means she's on the very frontlines right now-"

"Let's hurry!" Eren shouted as he was halfway towards the horse stables. "We need to get to the breached area as soon as possible anyways!"

"Wait a second, Eren!" Samantha doesn't speak a word and runs up behind him, and pulls him back with his collar to face Hanji – startling him with her strength. "I still don't know all of the names of our new members who came from your 104th Trainee Squad… So, Eren, could you, uh-"

"She's like Samantha – the most petite girl there-"

"She has medium to long blonde hair – oh, she's pretty too!" Armin cut off Eren, to include more descriptive attributes of this _girl_.

"She's the girl who always hangs around with Ymir." Mikasa included, shocking Hanji, Rivaille, and Samantha.

"Eh?" They spoke in unison. "Ymir?"

"Well, no reason to discuss it. Let's get going." Samantha grabbed a horse, jumping on its back with no saddle or any riding equipment.

"But what about Pastor Nick?"

"He's told us everything we can, Moblit can take him back."

"Uh- I… Yes ma'am." He stuttered back, looking up at her. He then got Pastor Nick and himself on a horse, and began to gallop back to the safety of the Wall.

"What about you and Rivaille? I mean, Rivaille could probably fight but it's risky."

"I'll be fine. As long as Rivaille is here, _I'll be fine_." Samantha spoke with a smile on her face, turning to Rivaille who was also now on a horse smiling back. Rivaille moved his horse next to Samantha.

"I'll always be here." He whispered. Hanji cleared her throat, bringing their attention to her.

"I guess we shall get going now." Rivaille went to his position of being in front of Eren and Samantha stayed on the "frontlines" with Hanji, who was rather talkative.

"I've heard that Commander Irvin is considering making you a Squad Leader again." Hanji spoke cheerfully, but Samantha looked down.

"I don't think I'm quite ready yet…"

"Well, I'm afraid you may have to make yourself ready – we're probably going to be losing a lot of men." Samantha gulped and looked down. Rivaille saw this from behind and longed to comfort her.

_**18 hours after the Titan sighting**_

"To the southwest, there's an old castle right next to the wall – from its tower we should be able to survey the wall so we'll start there." Hanji raised her voice, and turned her head as far as it could go. "We're heading for Castle Utgard!" Samantha looked to her left, searching for Rivaille, as she longed for him too. Hanji noticed this.

"Don't worry, your man is here." Hanji jerking her head to the right. Samantha turned and saw an extremely tired and stressed Rivaille – though others would say his face was emotionless, his eyes were wide and were circled with dark bags – as if he were overwhelmed and struggling to stay awake. He noticed Samantha examining him and flashed a slight smirk, which she returned.

Rivaille wasn't the only one who showed these pressures of the elements, Eren wasn't feeling too hot either. His back ached from riding on horseback for so long, and felt as if he would just stumble to the ground if he attempted to stand – but he couldn't think like that, especially in a time like this.

"Oi, Samantha," Samantha jerked her head to the left, eyeing a man her age that she hadn't really _met_. "Do you think anyone has died yet?" Samantha thought that the man's question was a joke; everyone else seemed to think so too – watching Samantha's reaction and response from the corner of their eyes.

"I-I…" Samantha stuttered. "I can only hope not… And you should too." She said strongly, though her voice slightly shaky. _What kind of question is that? Was he trying to see if I would freak out? _Samantha gripped her horse's mane tightly, making it neigh.

"Ssshh, boy… I didn't mean to hurt you." She spoke softly, patting the animal on the neck. Samantha suddenly felt a rush of pain at her abdomen, making her grip it tightly.

"Ya' nervous?" Hanji asked, concerned and trying to lighten up the mood.

"Mm-mm… Yeah, I'm fine." She swallowed the pain and acted as if nothing had happened. She hoped that Rivaille didn't see, as he gets over protective and wouldn't let her continue on the venture outside of the Walls.

They passed a couple of trees blocking their view, and there it was: Castle Utgard. Samantha the first to see, gasped at the sight of Titans and forced her tired horse to run at full speed. Everyone followed her, especially Rivaille – who forgot his duty of watching Eren, forcing Eren to act on his feet and chase after Rivaille. Samantha jumped off her horse, high into the air – slicing the neck of the first Titan she saw. The blood spattered across her chest and back, she turned and saw many trainees, including Christa, in awe.

"Y-you… Why are you…" Bertholdt stuttered nervously and thankfully.

"_Christa_…" Samantha sang. "And all of you, stand back – _we'll handle this from here_."

"Backup group, defense and check the surroundings!" Samantha yelled at the upcoming Scouts on horseback, she watched as they flew into the air in opposite directions. "Everyone else, strike at the Titans' gathering all at once!" Samantha spoke quickly and saw Rivaille and _Eren_ fly into the air behind her.

"Hey, wait!" She yelled after Eren, but it was too late – he was already out of hearing range and sliced through his first kill as a scout mercilessly. Samantha smiled at this sight, reminding her of when she had first became a Scout… then reminding her of the pain in being one too. Samantha erased her thoughts and jumped towards a Titan after Eren. The Titan's mouth at Eren's leg, Samantha sliced out the nape of its neck as Eren escaped.

"You were supposed to stay behind!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Eren turned around at the ring of his name – it was Connie, Reiner, and Bertholdt.

"Hey!"

"For real…?" Armin began. "Ymir's a Titan?" Everyone looked down at Christa and Ymir, who was uncousious with Hanji studying her.

"Ymir…" Christa whispered. "My name is Historia." Samantha jerked her head, asking herself if she had heard her right. _Who was she before she was here? _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Am I the only one who feels s as if it's been FOREVER since I have posted…? Though, it hasn't even been a week…? I hope not, anyways – ENJOY ^_^ **_

"What's Ymir's condition?" Rivaille asked Samantha as he watches Ymir be lifted up to the top of the wall.

"Well…" Samantha began. "Her right and leg are bitten off and her insides are more like scrambled egg than anything…" Rivaille sighed, and grabbed Samantha's hand, gripping it tightly.

"A _normal _person would have been long gone by now…" Samantha says, trying to ignore Rivaille's sudden affection – it felt _new _almost, it seems like it had been so long since they touched.

"Normal, huh?" Eren overhears from below them, he was crouched down; Samantha and Rivaille not noticing as he was on the opposite side of where Ymir was being brought up. The trio hears the sound of someone struggling, they look in the direction of the noise and it was Reiner with his arm in a sling.

"Oh! Reiner, grab my hand." Eren stands up, offering his hand out to Reiner who takes it.

"Thanks." He stands up, as others began to show up on the wall, brushing himself off with his spare hand. A slight silence comes between everyone, which Samantha breaks.

"I hear I'm supposed to be a Squad Leader here soon… Guess I should go see what _that's _all about…" Rivaille nods and decides to follow her, leaving the trainees behind – all except for Eren, who carefully follows Rivaille. They walk the wall together until they find Hanji whose talking to Christa.

"Please believe me!" They hear from afar. "It's true! To save us, Ymir revealed her secret and fought for us as a Titan! She even disregarded her own _life _for us! It clearly shows her loyalty to us as comrades!" As they get closer, they see that Hanji's face isn't convinced, but listening.

"I know that her actions up to that are inexcusable…" Christa began again. "She withheld information of vital importance to mankind." Hanji nodded, agreeing. Samantha stood with her elbow at her breasts, her index finger and thumb under her chin as she watched the conversational carefully. _**She's shaking out of her skin. **_

"But she has changed, and now Ymir is mankind's ally!" Christa began shouting again, her fists clinching and her face sweaty. "As someone who's known her for a long time, I assure you that she's a lot simpler than she might seem!"

"I see…" Hanji began. "Well, don't get me wrong… Sure, I'd rather be friends with her _if _possible. Regardless of what she did 'til now, the information she can prove is treasure to the human kind… Of course… I want to be on good terms with her. Only, she herself might be simple by nature, but the state of affairs in our lands is very complicated." Hanji turned her head, seeing Samantha first – flashing a smile. She walked up to Samantha and Rivaille, with Eren standing a couple feet away behind them – hugging them tightly at the same time (which was rather hard and awkward looking as they are both shorter than Hanji).

"You said your real name was… Historia Reiss?" Hanji asking turning her torso along with her head.

"Yes…" Christa smiled nervously, Samantha eyeing Hanji and Christa as they talked.

"Reiss… As in those famous nobles?" Samantha asked seemingly out of nowhere. Everyone looked at Samantha then back to Christa. Christa bowed her head, only to look right back up again.

"Yes…" She replied quietly.

"I see…" Samantha spoke as the gears were turning in her head. "Well, nice to meet you, Historia!" Samantha patted her shoulder, but Christa felt uncomfortable still.

Samantha turned quickly, making her travelers cloak flow in the air. She walked over to Eren and the group of other trainees, including Reiner and Bertholdt - realizing Eren had left the little crowd that Hanji had created. Everyone watched, this lead Hanji to Ymir who was now on the wall, surrounded by people tending her wounds and placing a cold rag on her head.

"How's Ymir?" Hanji asked bluntly, placing her hands on her hips.

"The bleeding has stopped, but she has a vapor oozing from her wounds." Christa looked at Ymir worryingly, grabbing her limp hand.

"We need to transport her to the Trost District so that she could be provided with proper treatment. I'll leave that to you."

"Yes ma'am." Both of the trainees replied in unison. Hanji turned around but spoke loudly so everyone around her could hear.

"Originally, we came here to plug the hole in the wall…" Hanji's voice left Samantha's ears as she gave her attention to Reiner.

"Ow, ow, ow." The blonde winced.

"Reiner, are you going to be okay?" Though no one could see it, a slight smile appeared on Reiner's face, but quickly vanished. _**Yeah… I'm going to be perfectly fine… **_

"Am not," He replied after Samantha had helped Eren get Armin over the wall. "A Titan crunched on my arm, you know." Samantha giggled slightly at his comment, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Damn, what a bummer," Reiner began, covering his face. "I seriously thought I wasn't gonna make it…" A crooked expression came on Samantha's face, but she still tried to make him feel better with small talk. But it failed.

"Even someone as strong as you had some big troubled, huh?"

"Strong, huh?" Reiner chuckled at Samantha's compliment, surprising her a bit. "What are you talking about? It's the second time I had a close shave – right, Armin?"

"Eh?" Armin replied while stumbling to his feet, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"I've been in a Titan's grasp before, remember?"

"Yes…" Armin just agreed with Reiner, still having no recollection – _**Too much has probably happened since then… **_he thought.

"I've been way too close to comfort twice already – at this rate, I'll be on my way to my Kingdom in no time." Samantha bowed her head, she can understand the physical and emotional pain the trainees must be going through – but that doesn't mean she wants to hear it.

"I know it was my own choice to follow the path of a soldier, but somehow, I feel that n this line of work… _me heart will give out sooner than my body_." As Samantha opened her mouth, Reiner began talking again, as he too, stumbled to his feet.

"Oh well…" He towered over Samantha, patting her hard enough on the back to move her body. "Guess there's no time to bitch about it until we at least plug the wall, Squad Leader?" Samantha was shaken by the term "Squad Leader"; she hadn't been called that until the day her team died. She ignored her feelings, seeing the smiles on her new team's faces made it easier to do so – Bertholdt, Reiner, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. She noticed that her team was bigger than most (by one), but maybe there was a good reason for this – or they just didn't know where to put the extra trainee or didn't want to separate anyone – plus, maybe it's better than having a "smaller than most" team like before…

"Yeah…" She began, talking herself away from anymore thoughts. "We passed the home village of you two not so long ago, so we have to find a way to hold our ground here." Reiner and Bertholdt shared an ecstatic look.

"Reiner!" Bertholdt shouted happily. "Let's go back there! We can return now!" Bertholdt walked up to Reiner, who's next to Samantha, grabbing his shoulders. "Compared to what we had to go through til' now, it's just a little bit more left!" Reiner came back to reality.

"Right…" He smiled. "And afterwards, we'll just need a place where we can take a break." Samantha expressed a confused look to Eren who shared the same face, but was glad to see that now all of her team was happy or at least anything but depressed.

"Is everybody here?" Hanji asked as she walked up to Mikasa helping Connie over the wall, with Rivaille next to her. Rivaille walked next to Samantha swiftly, putting his arm across the mid of her back, holding her close to him with the curve of her waist.

"We'll deal with Ymir later." She began. "First, we got to put the plan to restore the wall into action. I expected to see hordes of Titans around the breach but…"

"Hannes?" Eren, Mikasa, and Armin said in unison with eyes wide.

"It's the vanguard of the Stationary Troops." Hanji explained. "They came here to let us know the location of the brea-"

"_**There's no breach anywhere!**_"


	13. Chapter 13

"We've been searching all night, and I can guarantee you that at least between the Trost District and the Chlobra District there's no abnormalities in the wall,"

"_What did you say_?!" Hanji unknowingly shouted in Samantha's ear, interrupting Hannes.

"We met up with the soldiers dispatched from the Chlobra District on the way and double-checked the wall, retracing each other's path." He continued as Mikasa and Eren grabbed each of his arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Also, all this time, we haven't come across a single Titan." Samantha shot a wide-eyed look when she heard this, thinking aloud.

"But… We've seen Titans here, inside the wall, no doubt about that…"

"Maybe you're still drunk or something…?" Eren questioned, getting a slight giggle from Samantha.

"As if I'd drink in a time like this!" Hannes replied. "And come to think of it, why are you guys even here?" The trainees just stood quietly, not knowing how to answer. _**Why are we here after all…? **_

"Hmm…" Rivaille began, placing his hand on Samantha's sunken shoulder. "Well, with no breach in the wall, we have no choice but to call the operation off. So, for now, we'll be on standby in the Trost District." He began walking with Samantha still under his wing. Again, she was reminded of how much she missed his presence. She noticed the little things about him after they had been separated for awhile – things like his hair getting slightly longer. While in her thoughts, Rivaille leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Though she was caught off guard, it was probably one of the most romantic kiss that they have shared. _**I hope this standby lasts longer than they usually do… **_She thought to herself, only to bring her back to the conversation amongst Squad Leaders.

"What is Titans who can dig underground tunnels have finally appeared? If this guess is right, we're in _big _trouble."

"If that's the case, locating them will pose a great difficulty." One of Hanji's "helpers" spoke.

"Alright," Hanji began more loudly. "For now, let's just worry about how to safely transport Ymir. Since there're still some Titans left wandering around on the surface."

As they began to walk, Samantha heard Eren and Bertholdt shouting. Stopping in her tracks, she slightly turned her body, placing her hands on her hips.

"Huh…? What are you guys even saying…?"

"Wh-what are you saying all of a sudden, Reiner?!"

"Our objective…wipe…wall, but there's no need to anymore." Reiner spoke quietly, but Samantha was able to read his lips – _kind of_.

"Eren, if you come with us, we won't…ever again. You can't my drift, right?"

"Huh?!" Eren seemed overwhelmed, so much so he absolutely could not lower his voice low enough. "No, wait!" He continued. "I don't get you at all!"

"I'm telling you to come with us." Reiner simply replied, his voice was much back to normal when he said this, yet still hushed to an extent.

"Sorry it's so sudden, but we gotta go right now."

"Right now?!" By now, Rivaille had walked quite a distance from Samantha – he had thought that she was just going to gather the trainees, but it shouldn't have taken this long…

He turns around and sees that both Samantha and Mikasa are standing, ready to take action as their hands were on their gear. Rivaille gained speed, though he was still walking. Rivaille was so focused on Eren, Bertholdt, and Reiner, and as to why Mikasa and Samantha might be staring at them the way that they are, he accidently bumped into Samantha's shoulder.

"Ssshh…"

"What's going on?"

"Well, my hearing is limited, but you see Mikasa over there…? Look at her stance… So, I thought I should standby just in case…" Rivaille nodded and decided to listen in as well.

"It's not a bad deal for you, considering the crisis will be averted with us leaving." Rivaille was shocked with what he heard, though he didn't hear everything – he could only imagine what Mikasa heard with the look on her face as she looked back.

"Hey!" Armin shouted as he waved towards everyone. "Are you guys coming?"

"Mikasa." Samantha said softly as she jogged towards the stiff girl. "Walk quickly so they can't hear us… What was said?" Samantha leaned in as close as she could with their height difference, the look on her face spoke louder than her words.

"Reiner and Bertholdt are the Colossal and Armored Type Titans." Samantha and Rivaille shared a look, and then ran with the trainees to catch up with everyone.

_**That evening…**_

"The results of Annie's full background check finally came in…" Hanji spoke as she fondled the papers in her hands. "Among the trainee of the 104th Trainee's Squad, there're two more people originating from the same area as her; Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar."

"What…?" Eren question softly.

"Ah, well, we have to take into account the fact that due to all the chaos 5 years ago, all the family register documents are more than a little sloppy and sketchy. It seems it took them this long just to dig their way through all those poorly organized data." Eren swallowed hard, _**was what Reiner was going on about actually true…? No… No, it can't be… can it? **_

"According to the "buff-out-the-enemy" plan, during our expedition to the outer lands, the two I mentioned were in the group that was told that Eren was on the right flank – Annie Leonheart, "The Female Type", came to attack from the right flank as well." Hanji placed the papers aside, looking up to the three trainees, making her glasses glare from the lanterns nearby.

"Now, just for the record, this along doesn't really mean anything yet. I'd like to know more about the relationship between the three of them during their trainee days, though. Your thoughts on the matter?" Samantha was an absolute wreck, she was shaking from head to toe – hardly able to keep herself collected. Rivaille comforted her as he understood how she had gotten close to them, and to be honest, he knew she was scared – though she never said it aloud – he knew it was true. She and her other comrades were the closest to them at this time, and if what Mikasa heard was true, they could go off anytime they wanted.

"I knew that Reiner and Bertholdt were from the same village, but it didn't look like Annie was close to them." Armin said, Eren nodded as Hanji and the rest turned towards him.

"Same here," He began. "I've hardly ever seen the two of them talking to Annie. Well, Annie wasn't the "chatty type" to begin with anyways…"

"I…" Mikasa began as soon as Eren drifted off. "I don't recall seeing them talk either." Eren looked around the room, as if he were looking for someone, and he was – it was Samantha. And sure enough, he found her curled up under Rivaille's arm – hiding half of her face with her traveler's cloak. It was easy to see that this was upsetting her.

"Still…" Eren began, still looking at Samantha, and then turning to Hanji. "As their fellow trainee squad member, I think doubting them is low. The taciturn Bertholdt aside, Reiner is like a big brother to us," He glanced over at Samantha again quickly, and saw that she was now standing – yet her face was still slightly red, possibly from crying. "And he's not a crafty enough person to deceive people."

"I second this," Armin jumped in. "I fought the Female Type alongside Reiner and Jean. Reiner even got almost squeezed to death by…"

"What's wrong?" Eren looked down at him, and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Reiner managed to slip out of Annie's grasp, but…" Armin began. "Right after that, she changed course and ran straight to where Eren was. I surmised out loud that Eren might be around the back of the center of the formation… Yet Annie wasn't in earshot to hear my words."

"So, what of it…?" Eren spoke softly.

"Out loud, you say… So, those three…" Hanji thought aloud. "Say, did any of them show any indication that he was interested in Eren's whereabouts?" Armin stared blankly for a short time; seemingly remember every single thing that happened those months before.

"Y-yes…" He finally spoke. "I offered my guess on Eren's location because Reiner prompted me to." The room shared some gasps and sighs. "And there's more…" Everyone closed in a bit more, to listen as closely as possible.

"The Female Type stared at her palm for a few moments and I think it might be because there were letters carved into it by the blade… Reiner's blade."

"Huh…? What the heck is this?!" Eren was enraged, but Hanji quickly corrected him. "How can you even say that?!"

"Eren! And all of you, listen to me… We find Reiner and Bertholdt, act like you normally do, so that they wouldn't know we suspect them. And of course, don't mention anything about Annie Leonheart. Regardless of whether they're Annie's accomplices or not, we have to play it safe so that they end up deep underground, confined."

_**The next day…**_

Samantha had agreed to follow Eren to where Reiner and Bertholdt were, just in case anything went wrong.

"Look, you're… you're simply tired." Eren spoke frantically.

"Right, Bertholdt?"

"Hm?"

"You just went through Hell, so no wonder you're a little delirious." Bertholdt thought for a moment, eventually he heard himself speak.

"Y-yes! He's right! You're simply too tired, Reiner."

"Besides," Eren began. "If you were really the Armored Titan behind the mass murder of mankind, why would you have wanna have this talk with me? You can't expect me to simply agree and meekly follow you even if you ask, right?" Reiner's eyes widen, Samantha clutched her blades.

"Oh… really…?" Reiner spoke softly and uneasy. "Yeah, that's… right. What was I thinking…? Have a really gone mad or something?" Samantha felt relief as she leaned against the wall. But this relief was, once again, short lived.

"Anyway, let's go back to the town for now." As Eren began to walk, he stopped in his tracks as he realized Bertholdt and Reiner weren't following him.

"I've been here too long…" Reiner began. "I've spent three years of my life living here, surrounded by fools, that's why I said stupid stuff like that…" Eren turned around into the position he was in before. "We were just brats who knew nothing back then… If only I'd never learned about those fools' existence… I would have never had to become the shitty, pathetic bastard I am now…" Reiner began to unwrap his arm, Samantha looking as wide eyed as Eren.

"I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore, but what I do know is that no matter what results my actions and the consequences of my choices brought about…" Samantha anticipated just a few moments more, she had seem all she needed to see – the healing of his arm, the hot steam filling the underground hall. But, she thought, would he even attack Eren considering he wanted him to join Bertholdt and himself?

"As a warrior," Reiner continued in a deep, husky voice. "I gotta take responsibility and fulfill my duty 'til the bitter end."

"Reiner!" Bertholdt called out. "You're gonna do it?! Right here, right now?!"

"Yeah! We'll settle this here and now!" Reiner saw Samantha move in a flash next to Eren, though Samantha had her hood up just barely covering her eyes, so she couldn't see what she was about to do.

"Eren, move." She spoke coldly, sending chills down Eren's spine. Eren moved back but only a couple steps and watched as Samantha cut through Reiner's right arm and down the center of his left hand. She released the blade, quickly changing it to a fresh one, as she used her second blade to reach out to Bertholdt, only cutting his wrist. Samantha then swung her new blade at Bertholdt's neck, only catching him were the shoulder and neck meet.

"Bertholdt!" Reiner swung his body into Samantha just as she was about to finish Bertholdt off, as she collapsed on the ground, her hood fell off as she looked over to Bertholdt who was crying. _**Does he want this as much as Reiner…? **_Before Samantha could finish her thoughts, her cheeks were slightly burned by the steam of Reiner and Bertholdt transformations. She quickly got to her feet as many Squad Leaders, including Rivaille, passed her. _**I knew this standby wouldn't last for long… I miss him already…**_

Reiner picked up Eren and jumped from the wall, Samantha the first one to follow.

As Eren bit his palm, he let out a terrifying yell…

"_**Reiner… Bertholdt… You fuckin' traitors!" **_


	14. QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS (READ PLS)

Hey guys!

So, ohmygosh, these next couple chapters are going to be my favorite - like these are the chapters I have been waiting for, seriously XD Anyways, I kind of feel like the pain in Samantha's stomach from some chapters may seem irrelevant to you guys, but I've decided to give you all a heads up... it's not - I just don't know how to reveal what the cause of the pain is because ALL OF THIS IMPORTANT TITAN STUFF KEEPS HAPPENING LIKE OH MY LORD - but in Chapter 14, it'll be based around that in a pretty big way (despite Samantha's wishes, of course) and then in early Chapter 15, the cause of pain will be revealed :D

Speaking of Chapter 15, THERE **_MIGHT_**BE A DEATH BUT IT'S NOT IN THE ORIGINAL STORY OKAY - so this certain death that is going to happen eventually, isn't real AT ALL and is NOT a spoiler but either way, I'm assuming if you're reading my story that you're caught up with the manga as I am, so you will obviously know this death isn't true.

Also, as I have rated my story with graphic material, I've noticed I haven't been really _graphic_, I suppose - I mean, early on there was a sexual scene but most of my chapters now are action-pact (except, there will be another sexual scene in the next chapter). And this leads me to a question for you guys... Would you want graphic fighting scenes? I mean, usually the first thing that comes to mind when I see that a story has "graphic" material, I think sexually graphic, you know? But that's probably just me being a noob, idk - anyways, what I'm asking is, do you think I've rated my story properly, do you think I need more/less graphic scenes, do you think it's fine how it is, or whatever you feel you need to tell me - please do, I mean, I LOVE when I get comments from you guys, and they are all supportive. But I feel that every writer needs at least some type of criticism, you know?

Another thing I have noticed is that special bonds seem _rushed_, for example - Samantha with Bertholdt and Reiner - I mean, I **_KNOW_**Samantha's personality, so I see it as normal when I'm typing it and then I realize that you guys may not see where I am going with her character development. So, we know some of her background, so do you think I should do like a "special chapter" where I show you her past and what not?

So, guys, mainly what I'm asking is just for feedback like if you're confused or if you have a critique, then like I said, PLEASE tell me. I would love to hear from everyone :) Have a great day/afternoon/night

- valkyenx


	15. Hey there

Hey guys!

Just wanted to let you all know that writing for the new chapter will start after I do tonight's assignments :) stay tuned

- valkyenx


End file.
